In a conventional engine cylinder, the oil needed for lubrication is often added into the fuel. Because the added engine oil is mixed in the fuel, a part of the fuel particles are covered by the oil particles, so, the fuel particles cannot be consumed completely causing air pollution and waste of fuel. In addition, the mixture of lubricating engine oil and fuel will have the effect of incompletely lubricating the cylinders.